


The Fear

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what's right and what's real anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear

**Title:** The Fear  
 **Vidder:** Laura Shapiro  
 **Song:** The Fear  
 **Artist:** Lily Allen  
 **Summary:** I don't know what's right and what's real anymore.

**Notes:** This is a festivid treat for futuransky!

Shoutout to wearemany for introducing me to Lily Allen all those years ago.

[Download the vid (74.4 MB)](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/fear_final_credits.divx) | [Get the subtitles](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/The_Fear_eng.srt)


End file.
